My Canon Planets
by foxyfoxy90
Summary: I just want to take a bit to talk about my planets because they play a big part in the creation of the irken ancestors an also a bit into my own canon universe.


-Planet A.E.D. (Artificial Environment Domes)  
This planet is uncharted by many advanced civilizations and in fact is also camouflaged by the most advanced cloaking devices. The planet is covered in dessert with wind speeds over 200 Mph. The atmosphere contains a highly toxic concoction of Chlorine gas and Carbon Monoxide (Cl & CO ). This deadly atmosphere is persevered on purpose so nothing unwelcome can escape the plant.

-A.E.D. 's  
Scattered across the planet are large environmental domes, each of which have a different environment ranging drastically in climate and composition. These domes stretch about 6 miles high and 7 miles under the surface. The domes are made up of 3 chambers. The top layer is called the Epipelagic Zone, this is were the artificial sunlight is usually kept over the open environment. The next layer is called the Bathypelagic Zone, this layer is usually made of synthetic caves and waterways, these 2 layers are connected directly. The bottom layer is the Hadalpelagic Zone, this is were the advanced science labs are kept. This layer is sealed off from the top layers via a large inner tube.  
The main tube stretches to the top and spreads at various points for easy viewing of the environment. These clear tubes and walkways are virtually indestructible and make it safe for scientists to view and study organisms.

-Groups and Controlling Organizations  
Many different types of scientist groups and organizations share these facilities. The starter of the facilities was the Cimotan group, Xe, although they are no longer as active they still maintain the title of ownership. In order to become part of the facilitates groups must submit applications and background info. All of the data is then carefully looked over and investigated, as to ensure that no shady groups are allowed in.  
-Here are a few high groups and organizations that reside in the A.E.D.'s  
Xe - Founder, studies habits and environment  
D.M.O (DNA Modifying Organization) - modifies DNA of known species  
A.O.C. (Alterian Organism Collection group) - Collects data on every species known and records it in the data base  
A.P.S.R.O. (Anceint Planet Species Resurrection Organization) - Brings extinct species back to life

The Kerin Incident  
During the A.P.S.R.O.'s quest to bring back extint irken ancestors, they managed to bring back the first one. Kerins. The Kerins were cave dwellers and were seldom intellegent. However they multiplied rapidly and destroyed Dome #9. They then escaped into the facilites and hurt 12 scientists and killed 79. The dome was evacuated and then gassed destroying everything in the environment. However surprisingly some of the Kerins accually managed to escaped using technology, the emergency escape pods. This was very unexpected, for everyone thought they were unintelligent killing machines. They landed on many diffrent planets one including Foodcourtia. Most of the Kerins landed on unsurvivable planets and were killed, however they now thrive on Foodcourtia. The environment of the abandon sewers and storage tunnels under the surface are perfect conditions for them to live. This along with a constant food supply makes a deadly combination.

There have been 3 attempts so far as to kill the Kerins who were making off with many visitors. The first attempt was to seal off and gas the chambers, how ever this failed and the survivors grew immune to the chemicals. The Planets security wouldn't allow another higher dose at it would effect the residents and kill the visitors. The second attempt was to pay people to go into the tunnels with suits and kill them by hand. This failed again as they multiplied faster then they were killed and many "Warriors" were ripped apart by them resulting in less and less people volunteering for it, and it fell flat. The third and ongoing attempt is trapping and killing only females. The females of the species are docile and easier to exterminate then their hostile male counter parts. This of course infuriated the X.F.M, an equal rights group for all species. The group is protesting the indecent treatment of Kerin females, and the A.P.S.R.O. is currently trying to reach an agreement with them.

Ever sinse The Kerin Incident the A.P.S.R.O.'s funding has been cut and limits have been set on their research. They are now looked down on by most of the groups in the facility, being almost hated. Despite this they are working on another research project the Berkenas. However extreme restrections are on the group.


End file.
